User talk:Emberstar23
{|class="collapsible collapsed" style="width:100%; float:center; background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top, from(#E6EB65), to(#16F7DD)); background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(center,#E6EB65,#16F7DD); box-shadow: Black 5px 5px 10px;" | RE: Mistyfern's Roleplaying I'll leave her a message on her talk page, and if she doesn't reply within two days, we'll put everything else up for adoption. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi ember, I would like to keep Sunshine, if you don't mind. If not, I am happy to take on Feathershine. MaplestarFall is here! 00:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Roleplaying Hi EMber, Sorry but I cant roleplay all of them. For now I will just start off with Sunshine (from CLoudCLan, right?) Thanks again, MaplestarFall is here! 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I Will help run CLoudCLan, but not completely... MaplestarFall is here! 01:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) *Okey Dokey! MaplestarFall is here! 21:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just Wanted to Say It is wierd... I think it's only this wiki, though, because Warriors Answers wiki is working for me. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ember! I was wondering if Sunshine CloudClan should get a different warrior name when she completes training... Maybe something representing her qualities/pelt. Tell me what you think! WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine Ok! Il think of a name and time soon....WillowpawSpring is blooming! 11:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) MPL Wiki Of course! =3 Sorry I haven't been on lately. I'll try to be more active. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ember, who make chararts around here? Thanks, WillowpawSpring is blooming! 20:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ember, can you make me a charart? Thanks! Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind Ember, no need to make the charart, WOlf is doing it for me. Thanks anyways! =) Can Sunshine's warrior ceremony be tommorow? Thanks! --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 14:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Story Contest I'm so sorry about that. D= I completely forgot 'bout it. I'll start working on it once I have the chance (I usually use my iPad to access to wiki). And yes, a description would be helpful. x3 --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 23:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ember! Please do the archive thing for MapleClan.. I don't know how :/ Do you want to create a new Clan to roleplay with MapleClan? Maybe we can both own it... Here are some name ideas: *TwilightClan *FrostClan....... I have no more ideas... MistyfernSpring is blooming! 19:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) New Clan Ok! Thanks for doing the MapleClan archive :) MistyfernSpring is blooming! 23:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan Moonstone Hey EMber, I was just thinking how MapleClan doesn't have a moonstone or moonpool. In the last RP we did with Stormpelt and Honeypaw they were heading of to the moonstone for the half moon. Maybe we can come up with a sacred place where they meet with their warrior ancestors every full moon? I don't know what to call it... can you help me? I am asking you since you roleplay Stormpelt, and medicine cats are the ones to go there the most =3 Also, what clan should MapleClan roleplay with so we can have some cross clan mating? Sorry if I asked you so much right now :P MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan Starledge/stone= I like the idea of StormClan RPing with MapleClan, how about they aren't excatly rivals in the sense that they don't fight each other... if you get what I mean =3. I also like the idea that the sacred place that MapleClan meets with StarClan have a prefix of 'Star', to change it around a bit :) Do you like the name Starstone for it? If it sounds like too much of a copy to the moonstone, then I like Starledge too :) --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Charart Im soooo sorry about your charart. x3 My computer isn't working at the moment, so it'll be a while before I finish it. -- 00:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: MapleClan Starledge So Starledge it is! I like the name too, it is unique, but could you just explain it a little more to me? I just can't picture it... Thanks! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Thanks for explaining !! :))MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sun Trail Summary Ember, Thank You SO MUCH!!! I definetly want to read it! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Medicine cat names, MapleClan Hi Ember, is it ok if mapleClan medicine cats recieve their names from StarClan, and not from their mentors? So, for example, Honeypaw would touch her nose to the starledge, and then her warrior ancestors would give her her new name? Stormpelt would be in her dream, I guess similar to a Leader's ceremony. Also, do you have any cats that could be Brackentail's mate in MapleClan? I was thinking maybe Newtpaw... if you want =3 Is it ok if Thorn is Crow's mate? She sort of likes him in the roleplay... :D MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) lol, i wish i had minecraft too Chararts HI ember, what do I do to put a charart on a character page? Does it need to be approved by an admin? Also, how do I know if it has to much waste? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 23:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Charart Thanks, Ember! What I mean by 'too much waste' is the color that is left around the edges of the charart once you finish... if you know what I mean. I'm not good with chararts either, so I'll ask Prowllu. So I post the charart on the approval page? What if I didn't make the charart but I am allowed to use it by the person who made it (Feathernose)? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 22:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I join WaterClan please?--Streamfeather (talk) 10:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Emberstar, has Streamfeather been put up for adoption? Please tell me. I'm very confused about the adoption thing.--Streamfeather (talk) 14:31, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ember, I'm not sure if you got my last message. If not ill type it again. Is Streamfeather up for adoption. The adoption stuff "confuses and infuriates me"-TigerClan on love Streamfeather (talk) 14:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Charart! I finally got a new computer, so here's your charart!: I know you didn't ask for a background, so if you don't like it I'll remove it. I just felt like adding one. x3 If you want anything changed, just tell me! -- 02:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re I am so sorry about not being active there. I'll try to be as active as possible. -- 02:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mind if I make Rosefeather's charart? Since she's yours, I figured I'd ask. Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostIn The End 12:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:A Request I was actually thinking of making a few videos for my tutorial, I just never got a around to it. I'll start making one soon, but at the moment I'm really busy. It should be done in a few days. -- 02:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Just a random comment Yes, I've watched Ferri's Bueller's Day off!! I love that movie so much, one of my favorites! ♧ Mist ern ♧ 19:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes please! It is getting quiet long... Thanks ♧ Mist ern ♧ 01:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) i have a question hello i'm new and i wanted to ask a question *I wanted to ask about mimikth in RP so i tell u what it dose and what it is. Mimikth is a demon inside of me, its kinda like two souls in one body oh wait it is X3. anyways mimikths only comes out when their is lost of bloodlust, if im in battle or, if i ask em to come out. all it does is bring up my speed by a lot and gives me more power. but even with all what it does its still evil so its not to be trusted. when it does come out my eyes normally change black and my aura is icy cold and personality changes so if takes over. so thats who mimikth is now is it ok if mimikth in RP?DeathPaw Blaze (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) . OK i understand its alright i will ask to join a different clan but thanks for your time (/^u^)/ DeathPaw Blaze (talk) 01:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :D Random Comment! :D Well i'd love to become your friend! Ah yes, i love anime! i watch it all the time, well not as much anymore since ive been having a hard time finding any good ones D:!. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 04:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Misy said that CloudClan and MapleClan can roleplay together. Berryheart7 (talk) 21:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I've seen some fairy tale episodes and its pretty good :D. My all time favorite anime would have be Soul Eater! I will check out the other ones you suggested to, thanks! FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 03:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :O I actually just finished watching it the other day! Its amazing! So far who are your favorite characters?! FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ah i love Crona! My favorites would have to be Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona and Kid is pretty cool also! FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 19:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I actually think hes pretty funny except for when he beats up Crona. He is actually pretty cute when hes small. XD FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 01:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Not very far .. but my favorite would have to be Natsu and Gray of course ;D! what about yours? FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 03:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hah! yes he is very nice to look at c:. I adore happy also :D, i just found out that Fairy Tail has been canceled?! FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 04:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thats terrible, but i also heard that its just on hiatus and might be brought back! I hate when animes end like that! Yes especially Gray ;D FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 06:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It probably is, im sure they just wouldnt have ended it out of no where! They might not have had enough money to keep going so they just stopped it for a little while so they can get their money back. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maple+Cloud/Charart Video MapleClan + CloudClan Misty said they can roleplay with each other only if there is no rivalry. Charart video.: I'm almost done. I just need to upload it onto my computer and then upload it onto the wiki. :) Berryheart7 (talk) 01:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC)